Violent Tendencies
by Silas Baldar
Summary: Lily went to her grave with a secret. A dark secret about her family. One that affects Harry in more ways than one. Now with three groups after him. Two that want him dead and the last wants him to join. What will Harry do and can he find love or darkness
1. Chapter 1

Violent Tendencies

Disclaimer: Since I am clearly not J. i don't own harry potter or anything else. But I do own the plot...:P

This alas people will have snarry.

And violence. And blood. And sexual themes...later on in the story of course...oh and improper thoughts and maybe some dark sexual things (bad).

I'll update as soon as I can Just want you to know that there may be huge gaps because I am in college and that demands the majority of my attention. ...I'm such a nerd...

Please enjoy, Silas.

Prologue

Lily Evans had a secret.

A secret so deadly she could be put to death just for existing.

A secret that she ended up taking to her grave, unable to depart her knowledge and the importance of secrecy, on her one year old son who would in about four years start to go through the changes and more than likely be scared out of his mind.

You see Lily Evans was born to a very old family. A family that had, several generations before, signed a binding contract with another clan. A clan that wasn't human.

It was a clan made entirely of demons and now with the contract it made them one big powerful clan.

Mingling with this clan caused different abilities to arise in their young.

Some would be able to blend into their surrounding while other could turn into smoke or fog. And Yet others could bend people to their will or start fires or even levitate.

But like all things there was a darker side to this mingling of the races. Some of the gifted people were unstable. They would loose control and their powers would drive them mad or even drive some to do unspeakable things such as murder.

The ones who lost control were put down, while the stable ones were kept alive and trained.

Depending on what they could do they were trained in a particular branch that would best suit their ability or abilities. Some became body guards while others became lawyers, and then some would be trained as assassins or interigators.

They were assigned an occupation based on their abilities. Once assigned they were in it for life.

Lily often wondered what her son would have. Were he would be assigned. Or if it would just skip him and he would be normal.

Alas she would never find out.

This is the prologue. Chapter 1 will be when Harry stumbles into his powers. This has a little bit of a cross over with Tsukihimi & Jumper... and thats a big major spoiler but hey I can't afford a box of cotton so a lawyer is out of the question. So read and review...if you want too. just let me know if you like or dislike. Later...


	2. Chapter 1 Jump

Violent Tendencies

Disclaimer: I don't own the the plot I do own.

This chapter takes place when Harry is five years old...

Warning! Violence and bullies. Sorry but this is important.

Chapter 1: Jump

A young boy with a mop of jet black hair and big vivid emerald green eyes stood back against the wall facing three other boys.

The young boy stared back at his three tormentors not letting a single emotion flicker across his face or eyes. He never gave them a single indication that the words they were saying were effecting him.

This unresponsiveness sparked anger in the bully in the middle. Determined to get something out of the boy infront of him he made a fist and clocked the young boy in the face breaking his nose and his glasses.

Blood started gushing everywhere and the young boy's eyes started watering up but didn't spill over. He looked at the ground his fists clenched at his sides and wished desperately to be anywhere but where he was. Any where at all would do.

The boys started laughing at the sight of his clenched fists and the blood all over his clothes.

"What's the matter Potter?" one of the boys sneered at him.

"Yeah Potty, Watcha gonna do? You gonna hit us back?"

The boy who hit him originally just laughed at his friends words. " Nope Potter here wouldn't dare hit any of us back." Reaching out a pudgy hand he grasped the younger boys hair and brought his face closer to his causing Harry to grimance in pain before he spoke again. " Potter here knows not to lay a hand on me don't you you stupid git."

Potter didn't say anything.

"Don't you you stupid git?" he said again before slamming the boys head into the wall and releasing him only to watch as the boy fell into a heap on the ground and curl up into a ball.

"...yes..." the boy said, carefull to not make any eye contact lest they decide to hurt him some more.

They all looked down at him, smiles triumphant at their success. They had gotten the freak to speak.

"So Dudley," the boy with teeth like a rat, began," let's play Harry Hunting."

Dudley looked down at Harry as he tried to make himself look smaller, insignificant, invisible, before taking a step back and then swinging his foot forward connecting it to Hary's stomach.

The air was knocked from his lungs and as Harry tried to suck in a gulp of air he watched as the kid with rat teeth began to take a step back as well, realizing what he was about to do Harry crawled up onto his elbows and began to move away from them.

"No." Harry said softly fear in his eyes. "Please no more."

His plea was met with jeering laughter and a kick to the face.

Harry screamed in pain, grasped his face and tried to tuck it in away from their kicks so his face wouldn't get damaged any more.

The kicks rained down on his unprotected back, stomach, and chest. They kicked every part of him they could. Soon a sickening cracks were heard as his ribs broke from the onslaught.

Trying hard not to pass out from the pain, Harry began to see white spots as the edges of his vision began to grow dim.

Tasting blood as it seeped into his mouth Harry began to choke on it.

He needed to get away.

He needed to get far away.

So far away that they couldn't hurt him anymore.

Not Dudley.

Not Dudley's three friends.

Not his Aunt Petunia or his Uncle Vernon.

He wanted out.

Flashes of a dream he had had the night before of a big bustling street full of multicolored oddly dressed people came into his mind. He wanted to go there. It was warm there. He was happy there.

Just before he blacked out Harry felt things around him begin to shake violently. Dudley and his three friends all shrieked and ran just as Harry began to feel a strong pull in his navel and then he disappeared.

Dudley stared at the spot Harry had occupied just seconds ago and he felt a warm wetness traveling down his leg. He was in to much of a shock to notice though that he had just peed his pants.

What he knew though was that Harry was in big trouble. Especially when he told his mother.

Dudley was going to make sure Harry paid for escaping him.

It was warm Harry noticed. Warm and soft. But he hurt. _Why am I sore? _Harry thought to himself. _What happened? _

Harry wracked his brain but nothing came to him.

Looking up finally he noticed his surroundings, his mouth fell open and his eyes widened in shock. _Oh,_ _just where am I?_

Pushing back the covers on the bed he was laying in he got up and walked over to the bedroom door and opened it as quietly as he could before stepping out into the long hallway.

Making his way down the hall he stared at all of the pictures. He'd never seen anything like them.

They were all moving. Some were talking to each other. But most of them were just staring at him.

Harry could swear they were actually talking to. Because he caught some phrases and there wasn't anyone else in this hallway except for him...and the pictures.

"Don't mind them." a voice said coming out of no where.

Harry started and slowly turned around to face the person who had just spoken. "I'm sorry sir. I just didn't know where I was. I wasn't doing anything I swear."

"I know Harry. It's quite alright. Now if you follow me I can get you some breakfast. You've been asleep for a day and I bet your hungry." he said as he turned around and started to walk back down the hall towards the kitchen.

Harry began to follow him, drawn in with the aspect of food, he really was hungry.

"Sir?" Harry began tentatively as the man and him ate their pancakes with sausage and eggs and lots of syrup and strawberries.

"Yes?"

"How did you know my name?" Harry asked.

The man put down his fork and looked at Harry for a second. "I knew your parents when we went to school together and when they had you."

"Oh." Harry looked up at the man. "So whats your name sir?"

The man grinned. "My name is..."

Ha ha ha ha! Cliffhanger! lol. I needed to break off this chapter otherwise it would have grown and grown and been gigantic. And I just can't have that. Nope no siry.

So can anyone guess who the man is that rescued Harry?

We know he's a wizard and he went to school with Harry's parents...

So can anyone guess?

Ahh and whats up with Dudders...

Let the mystery unfold!

Oh and sorry about any grammar problems or such.

R & R & Love it. lol.

Silas.


	3. Chapter 2 Shelley

Violent Tendencies

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything ecept for the plot.:P

Warning: Some foul language.

Chapter 2: Shelley

The man grinned. "My name is Ashe."

"Ashe..." Harry repeated sounding his name out before smiling to himself.

The door bell rang.

"Excuse me for a second Harry." he said as he got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen to the front door.

Harry went back to his breakfast and started munching on his pancakes.

After a few minutes he came back with a dumpy homely woman in tow.

Harry looked up at her tentatively and quirked up the corner of his mouth in a tiny smile. After all she seemed pretty nice. She had a homely motherly look about her. The same kind of look he saw on the TV at the Dursleys when he was lucky enough to catch a glimpse.

The woman cooed at him. "Oh my goodness. Your just adorable!" bending down to get a better look at his face and eyes she tutted some what frustratedly. "But your just too thin there Mister Harry." She picked up his arm and looked at the bones jutting out. "Much much to thin." She tutted.

Turning back to her host she guestured him to follow her back into the living room.

"Ashe that young boy has been starved for most of his life!" She whispered harshly, eyes filling up with angry tears." What sort of monster would do that to a child?"

"I'm guessing what ever muggle family he was placed with." Ashe sighed, running his hand through his hair. "When I found him he was wearing muggle clothing three times too big and was covered in blood and bruises. " Ashe turned to the mirror, balling his hands as he fought down the deep feelings of disgust and outrage towards Harry's guardians. " He was near dead Shelley."

Shelly put he hands to her face and scrunched up her eyes. A determined look flitted across her face a minute later before she turned to Ashe.

"You should take him in Ashe." she told him.

"Shell..." he began to protest.

"No Ashe. That boy, Harry, needs you. He doesn't need to be raised by those ignorant, abusive magic fearing muggles."

Ashe sighed. "Shelley do you know who the boy is related to? What family he is from?"

"Well...no...but what does it matter. They are hurting him. He needs a new home. You can provide that. End of story."

"No. It's not the end of the story Shell." Ashe turned to look out the window at the narled old oak tree. "He's from the Evans Family, Shelley. They have demon blood running through their veins. And there's no way that family will just let Harry go. He's way too valuable and a member of the main family."

Shelly stared at Ashe for a second her hands on her hips. "Since when has a poerful family ever stopped you Ashe from doing what you wanted to do?"

"You don't know what these people are capable of Shell. They will kill their own kind if they detect any form of weakness. They covet power, Harry... Harry's a very rare, and very powerful gem. The aura off of him is breathtaking and he's not even fully mature yet. I can't take him in Shell. I just can't."

"You oughtta be ashamed of your self Ashe." Shelley huffed out furious at the young man in front of her. "That boy needs you. He needs someone to depend on. Someone to love him."

"I'm not that guy Shelley."

"Yes you are. Remember Lily? Your cousin? Do you remember the way she was brainwashed and all of the things she was capable of doing when she first went to Hogwarts? At the young age of 11? The hardness that was enveloped around her heart? The cold calculating efficiency in which she did things. As if she were a robot? Do you remember when you were like that too?" Shelley looked at him eyes hard and determined. "Do you want that for Harry? Do you want him to grow up like you and Lily did? Like a robot a machine. Lord knows what they would train him to be. With his power they would more than likely do the worst thing imaginable and mold him into an unfeeling assassin."

Ashe looked at the door leading to where Harry was and thought of the little broken boy. How he flinched at any loud noise and warily watched everything and everyone as they moved, as if he was just waiting for someone to jump out at him and strike him at any moment.

The hatred he must have grown up with. To be only five years old and know nothing about a mothers love or a fathers playfulness or what it was like to have a happy home and feel wanted.

To only know anger and hatred and a cruel hand.

If he were to go back to that family, Harry would undoubtedly become the unfeeling weapon Shelley was talking about. To be trained to be ruthless, uncaring, unloving, unfeeling, a killer shaped out of hatred and animosity. He would be the best. He would be feared. He would be an assassin. Surely the family would never allow him to gain rank and become a top member of the main branch. Not with the power he held. No they would train him to eliminate the threats. To be completely and totally loyal to them and only them.

Ashe shuddered. Looking back at Shelley he saw her triumphant smirk and finally spoke. "Get the necessary papers ready. As of three nights ago Harry Potter has been dead. He died in an unfortunate car accident. As for my new charge I'll go ask him what he wants to do. Whether he would like to stay with me or go back to them."

Shelley bowed her head slightly. "If you will escuse me I'll get started on that right away, but first I want to say goodbye to Harry."

Harry was just finishing up his breakfast when Both the dumpy woman and Ashe came back into the kitchen. He tentavily smiled up at them as he placed his dishes in the sink, before going back to the table and grabbing the rest of the dishes.

Shelley looked at Harry curiously for a moment wondering what on earth he was doing.

"Harry?" Ashe called his name.

"Yes sir?" Harry replied timidly hands crossed infront of him eyes trained on the floor.

"I'll do the dishes later Harry." He said. "Right now though I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes. Will you follow me please?"

Harry looked up at him and Ashe saw the unease in his eyes.

He could just imaging what Harry must be thinking. Just wondering fearing if or when Ashe was going to suddenly turn on him and hurt him or tell him he has to leave.

Ashe turned away and walked back down the hallway to an oddly furbished room. Harry followed him after Ashe had gotten a couple of feet away from him and stared in awe at the different objects in the room.

It was like a giant library. It had books of all shapes and sizes along the walls and a giant ladder that you could stand on and twirl around the room to different sections. A lot of the books looked really old. There were jars full of weird animals. Things he never had seen before. Plants of every color shape and size. Another thing Harry noticed was the giant cast iron pot in the middle of the room on top of a pit with dying embers.

Ashe led Harry to a big black leather sofa and had him sit down while he took a chair across from him.

Harry sat there and waited for Ashe to say something. He was a bit scared and more than a bit nervous.

Ashe sat down and ran his hand through his hair again trying to find the right words to say to the skittish young boy across from him.

Running his hand through his hair was a habit Harry noticed Ashe did a lot. Especially when he was about to say something.

"Harry do you want to stay with me?" Ashe blurted out suddenly.

Harry sat there stunned. What should he say. This unknown man that had taken care of him when he had been hurt, had made him breakfast and even said he would do the dishes just offered him a place to stay. '_Should I say yes?_ Harry thought to himself. _But what about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia? What would they say? _Harry shuddered at the thought of his Aunt and Uncle. _They would never allow me to stay..._

Harry looked down at his feet feeling a really heavey weight drop down in his stomach and a rock lodge in his throat as he began to answer Ashe." I really appreciate the offer Mr. Ashe b..but..."

All of a sudden a sharp pain pierced Harry's head and word's came back to him in jumbles...words that sounded so familiar but were to fuzzy to make out.

They seemed to be screaming at him, trying to stop him from saying no to Ashe.

Harry felt the phantom pain of a heavey foot repeatedly kicking him and the strange thingling feeling throughout his body as a strong pull at his navel became pronounced and cracking his eyes open a little bit he saw pitch black lines crossing over everything over the top of his glasses. Through his glass lenses harry noticed oddly, that the lines disappeared so he tried to look through the lenses and not over or under his lenses.

Ashe stared at Harry as he cried out in pain as he was speaking and clutched his head. The room was suddenly full of energy. Powerfull breathtaking energy. Both magical and nonmagical. Ashe looked upon the young boy in awe as his frame flickered momentarily. There was no doubt at all that this child was phenomonally powerfull.

After coming to his senses Ashe quickly moved over towards Harry and gently pulled him into his arms. He softly patted his back and ran his hand in soothing circles trying to calm Harry down.

It wasn't working.

What ever it was that was causing Harry this pain was inside him.

Shifting Harry to look at him Ashe grasped his small face in his hands and started trying to reach him. "Harry." Ashe called his name. "Harry you have to listen to me okay. You're alright. You're safe and sound. No one is going to hurt you."

The pressure in the room lessened considerably as Harry calmed down.

He looked up at the disshelved room and grimaced. "I'm sorry Ashe." Harry said. "I'll clean it up before I go."

Ashe put his hand on Harry's small shoulder and pushed him back into the couch. "Harry..." He began. "It's alright. Do you want to stay with me?"

"I...I do."

"Then stay. I'll take care of you okay."

"Okay." Harry softly said. "Are you sure?"

Ashe laughed. "I'm positive Harry."

Standing Ashe stuck out his hand and Harry tentively took it. "Now, Harry there are a few things we have to do."

"Okay."

"First, though, we are going to clean up the kitchen and then we have some papers to fill out okay Harry?"

"Okay Ashe." Harry replied smiling up at him and he went into the kitchen towards the sink with Ashe to do the dishes.

Ashe started washing the dishes and Harry was to rinse and place them in the dish strainer, and as he washe them he thought of what kind of cover story he should use, and whether or not to include Dumbledore into the whole plan.

Another thought that wouldn't leave him alone was Harry's family. What could he do to protect Harry from that power hungry, bloodthirsty 'family' and allow him to grow up as a somewhat normal child.

Ashe watched as Harry rinsed the dishes. A plan forming in his mind.

He would prepare Harry for his inevitable meeting with the rest of his family. Harry would be trained, and prepared to be able to protect himself and those he loved. But most of all Harry would be given a second chance and have the 'family' he was supposed to have in the beginning.

But first they needed to set everything in motion. They had a lot of things they had to do and a lot of work needed to be done.

Harry Potter will disappear, presumed dead, and in his place a stranger would arise.

A stranger who will get a chance to live a normal life away from the spot light as The- Boy- Who- Lived.

AN: I am so sorry this is so late. I had a visitor over for a month that I hadn't seen in a year and I really missed that person so it was really nice to get to see them again. Well hope everyone enjoys this chapter. There's probably a lot of spelling mistakes. I'm sorry. Well later dayz guys.

ReAd ReViEw AnD lOvE iT. 0.o


	4. Chapter 3 Deadly Flower

Disclaimer: The day I own Harry Potter, Jumper and Tsukuhime Is the day I buy the books from a store. Alas they all belong to their respected creators and affiliates.

Ah and I just wanted to mention that any chapters involving any of the characters aside from Harry, Ashe, and Severus will be short. These chapters are meant to be kind of fillers and to help develop the story line more.

Chapter 3: Deadly Flower

Petunia Dursley was a very intelligent woman.

She was a member of the main branch in the Evans Clan and like her sister she had been trained as well. However her training never went to the extent that her sister's did.

But that was okay with her. After all she was the one still alive.

So with Petunia, being the intelligent woman that she was, it was understandable when her son came home for her to be less than thrilled to see that Harry was not with him.

This was a big problem.

...

After putting her son to bed and Vernon had gone to bed as well, Petunia sat up at the table and and began to devise a plan.

Going off of what Dudley had told her it seemed that Harry was already starting to develop his powers. It was rare for a child to develop them at such a young age. They usually began to show around the age of 10 and not five. To start out that young meant they were going to be very powerful and sometimes very unstable.

Few survived to puberty when their powers began showing up young.

Petunia frowned. Lily had started developing young too.

She sat up and grabbed a notepad and pen as that thought crossed her mind. If both Lily and Harry developed young then there might be a chance Dudley could start soon too.

He was going to be ready when those changes began. She was going to train him.

Petunia sat back the notepad filled out with a training regimine for her son. Tomorrow she was going to pull him out of school and place him with the family tutor.

Sighing she looked at the stove clock. It was 2:00 in the morning. Running a bony hand through her hair she sat up and then looked at the roses across from her in the vase.

How she hated red roses. They reminded her of her late sister's beautifil red hair.

She reached out a hand and plucked one of them from the vase, bringing it closer to her she softly blew on it. As her breath touched the flower it turned to dust and crumpled in her hand landing in her nightgown.

A wicked smile graced her lips.

Life was just so easy to snuff out. And soon she was going to snuff out Harry's.

AN: As I said in the beginning of this chapter This is basically a filler chap so it will be really short. I have been really busy and I'm sorry for not updating but what can you do Life just gets in the way.


	5. Chapter 4 New Beginnings

Violent Tendencies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for some of the plot. All characters except for Shelley and Ashe are not mine.

Hi everybody! Now I just wanted to say that I will be putting in time skips from now on. Trust me, I have no intention of going through every single bloody year of Harry's life. That would take way too long and I'm too lazy and too busy.

I hope you all enjoy the story.

P.S. I just wanted to say that Ashe isn't Severus. Would be cool though if he was, but unfortunately he's not. lol. :) But that was a good question and when I read that review I was struck with the devious plot bunny. So thank you bunches.

Well on with the story. I 've taken up way to much of your time.

Chapter 4: New Beginnings

Harry, Ashe and Shelley all sat around the kitchen table surrounded by legal forms and other bits of paper.

It looked like they had enough paper to swim in.

"I see you got everything Shell." Ashe said as he read one of them. "And did you get the death certificate too?"

Shelley began sifting through the various papers and pulled out the one in question. "One death certificate." she replied. "For our nefarious useage."

Ashe smiled cheekily at Shelley before turning to Harry. Setting the certificate down in front of him Ashe began to explain everything that was going on and what they needed to do inorder to have Harry continue to stay with him and Shelley and not go back to the Dursley's. " Do you know what a death certificate is Harry?" Ashe asked.

Harry looked at the paper in front of him and slowly shook his head confirming that he did not know what it was.

"Well Harry, a death certificate if used to let everybody know that a person is dead. This certificate is yours." Ashe said indicating the paper in front of him stoping to guage Harry's understanding.

Confusion colored Harry's face. Looking up at Ashe and Shelley he tried to figure out what they meant by 'this is your certificate'. He wasn't dead. So that certificate couldn't be his. Besides if he was dead didn't that mean he was supposed to be in one of those giant boxes and holding one of those really big flowers like they do on Tom and Jerry (**1**)?

"But I'm not dead, Ashe. I'm still alive." Harry said.

Smiling Ashe chuckled a little. "I know your not dead Harry, but this is to make everyone else think you are so they will leave you alone and you won't have to go back to those...Dursley's."

"Oh." Harry replied. "Okay...But I'm not dead." He said again.

They both laughed at Harry's face. It was so serious. " We know dear. Don't worry we know." Shelley said ruffling Harry's hair making it even more unruly and stand up, like he had stuck his hand in a light socket and gotten electrocuted.

"Now," began Ashe," Harry before we can send this certificate in we have to do a few things first."

"What do we have to do?" Harry asked.

"Well for starters we need to get your new life started. So you need to come up with a new name for yourself. Any name that you want and Shelley will put it on your new birth certificate. Then Shelley and I will finish up all of the remaining paperwork and Shelley will put in with the Ministry data records and then we go shopping." Ashe finished looking at Harry's ill fitting shirt. "Because, by Merlin, you definitely need some better fitting clothes."

Getting up from the chair Ashe inclined his head towards both Shelley and Harry. "Now if you two will bot excuse me I have a few things I need to finish. Oh and one more thing Harry, I will need your help in a few hours okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

...Break... ' Petunia '...Break...

A tall bony extremely thin horse faced woman walked up to the elementary school her son was currently attending and walked into the main office up to the lady behind the front desk.

Ahem she went trying to get the woman's attention.

The lady continued to shuffle her paper work around her desk.

Ahem. A little louder.

The lady continued on with her papers.

Seeing that she was getting no where Petunia decided get her attention.

She slammed her purse on the counter startling the woman. "Excuse me Ma'am, I'm Petunia Dursley and I am here to pick up my son, Dudley. He won't be coming to school anymore."

"Alright and what would the reason be for his departure from school?"

"Family business. He is going to be home schooled." Petunia replied.

The lady looked up, relief in her eyes. _Finally that brat is leaving. About bloody time._"Ah well I certainly hope everything is alright and I wish you the best of luck Mrs. Dursley."

Petunia turned to look at the woman. Her eyes gaining a hard malicious glint in them. "Oh I don't need luck, Miss. I don't need luck at all."

The woman paled considerably and shrank into her seat. "Y...yes ma'am." she said softly, fearfully. There was something frighteningly off about Mrs. Dursley and it scared her.

She couldn't wait for her to leave.

...Break...Harry...break...

Harry sat at the table, a piece of paper in front of Shelley, as they went through different names.

"Barry?" Shelley asked.

Harry shook his head forcefully.

Shelley laughed. " So that's a no then." she muttered crossing out the name.

"Well what about...Johnney?"

"No."

"Taylor?"

"Um...no."

"Phillip?"

"Nuh uh."

"Carl?"

"Noo."

"What about Helix?" Shelley asked, as she crossed out Carl, pointing to the last name on the really long list, Helix.

Harry paused a little at that one. It was a little bit similar to his name now and he really wanted some reminder of it. It was the name his parents gave him after all.

"Do we have any more left?" Harry asked.

"No. This is the last one." Shelley said looking at the list in her hands.

"I'll go with that one." He said after a minute.

"Are you sure Harry?" Shelley asked.

"Yeah."

"Well okay then. Let me sign this onto the birth certificate and you will now be known as Helix Evans."

"Evans?" Harry asked.

Shelley paused and looked up at him." It was your mothers last name Harry. It's also Ashe's. I figured you wanted something that was hers. Is it okay?"

Harry's eyes misted over in wonder. "It's fine." he said softly.

"Shelley smiled softly." Good. Now I'm gonna finish up in here. So why don't you go see if Ashe needs your help now okay."

"Okay." Harry said hopping out of his chair to head out to where Ashe was.

"Oh and Harry you should tell Ashe your new name okay."

"Yeah!"

Heading down the hallway towards the library Harry walked stowly down the hall. The moving pictures still amazed him. Walking up to the door leading to where Ashe was Harry knocked.

"Come in!" Ashe yelled.

Harry opened the door and walked into the room . He was turning to shut the door when before he could touch it it closed on its own. Gaping at the door Harry stared wide eyed at it before registering the laughter behind him.

"I'm sorry Harry, old habits are hard to break." Ashe said. "Now if you don't mind would you come over here and stur this slowly. I need to chop up these plants."

Harry walked on over to the pot and took the ladle Ashe had been using to stur the stuff. "I picked out my new name Ashe. Guess what it is."

"Umm...Susan?" Ashe said.

Harry laughed." No."

"mmmm...Brianna?"

"Noo...It's not a girls name!"

"Okay ..okay...Bobby?"

Nope. Give up?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I give up. What's your new name Harry?"

"It's Helix Crowe Evans." Harry said proudly.

"Thats a nice name Harry, or should I say Helix?"

"Helix. Definitely Helix." Harry said after thinking on it for a minute. It would be nice to shed that old name. Kind of like shedding the Dursley's and all that reminded him of them. It would be his and it would be brand new and it was most importantly untainted.

Harry smiled a small innocent real smile. One that hadn't been seen since he was placed on the Dursleys door step four years ago.

"Well Helix..A new name for a new beginning." Ashe said Harry's smile not going unnoticed.

Helix smiled.

"Welcome to your new beginning Helix Crowe Evans."

...

AN: It's finally up. I was going to add more but i have school in the morning and its already really late. So i hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Sorry for the mistakes.

(1) This is really the only cartoon that i remember that has the pushing up daisies also i don't know what they use in Britain so I'm just gonna use what i know.

Anyways hope you all enjoy it.

Next chapter is Chapter 5: Lines.

Cha!


	6. Chapter 5: Lines

Violent Tendencies

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything aside frome bits of the plot and Ashe and Shelley.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5: Lines

(Five weeks later)

The papers Ashe, Shelley and Harry had worked on so carefully had finally gone through. And quite smoothly at that. So as of this moment Harry was now Helix and the old Harry Potter no longer existed, presumed dead in a staged car crash.

Once the news report had been filed and the site of the scene thoroughly examined the wizarding world was thrown into a state of mourning. Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, was dead. Their young savior, the child of the Light, Lily and James son was gone forever.

It set everyone into quite a frenzied shock.

So meanwhile the wizarding world was mourningand in a state of utter chaos, Helix, Ashe and Shelley were quite busy getting everything ready for Helix to start going back to school and to start learning the ways of the Evans Clan.

Not to become like them but to be able to be knowlagable of their ways and customs therefore allowing him the ability to stay away and to hold his own against them if necessary.

As the weeks of training went by, Ashe soon figured out that Helix was a prodigy. He took to armed combat, unarmed combat, strategy, and infiltration like no one he had ever seen before. For a five year old to show this much aptitude was unheard of. All in all if the clan had ever gotten ahold of him and had started training him he would have been completely unstopable.

Truth be told it scared Ashe sometimes that Helix could do things so well. He wasn't scared of the boy, he was scared of what he could become. Thank god he and Shelley took him out to have fun and still be a normal kid. Although Ashe had caught him analyzing the other kids sometimes.

Standing in the training room Ashe watched Helix go through his Tie Kwon Doe stances. It was good to get him started so young. His body was most flexible at this stage and could become more adept to fighting.

Petunia stood in her kitchen getting breakfast ready. Vernon and Dudley would be waking soon and she needed them to be ready. Vernon and her had to start training Dudley.

No matter what Dudley was going to be ready when the time came for him to take his place as one of the head family members.

They would all be ready and that ..thing, would finally meet its maker.

Frowning as she turned on the blender and poured in some strawberries and watched as they were mercilessly ripped and shredded to bits.

Watched as the red juices bleed into the milk and cream, imagining it was that brats blood being mixing in the blender.

A smile over took her features and as her family came down the stairs to the kitchen she turned to them both as they stopped in their tracks to peer at her.

A shudder ran down their spine.

The look on her face spoke of utter madness.

A look Vernon hadn't seen since the night Lily had died and they had opened the door to find a baby on their doorstep.

A look Vernon had hoped to never see again.

2 Years later (Helix 7 yrs old)

Helix stood infront of Ashe his arms posed watching every move every twitch he made waiting to see which way he would attack so he could counter attack.

They had been at this for 3 hours and they showed no signs of stopping. Well at least until they both passed out from exhausion.

Shelley sat on the porch watching them train. It was a miracle they had found Helix when they did. Just thinking about how thin and frail He was and compared to now. He was now a healthy, strong, and smart young boy. She smiled at that thought. Standing up she decided to end their exercise, by means of dinner.

Calling them in they both relaxed and followed after her. Helix tagging Ashe ran away laughing, the tense moment of their fighting forgotten, into the house and into the bathroom to wash up slamming the door closed before Ashe could slip in.

Stopping just in time to not slam into the door, Ashe banged on it and yelled through the door. "You may have one this time..."

"What do you mean _this time_?" Helix shouted back through gails of laughter. "I've won the past 2,349 times too."

A grimince passed over Ashes face. "How you won those time I will never know, you cheater!"

A sound of indignation shot out of Helix's mouth. Turning to pierce the door with his patented Evan glare he shot Ashe a dirty look. "I do not cheat!" he paused for a second to dry his hands before opening the door and walking passed Ashe. "You're just old." he finished slyly before darting back down the hall into the kitchen.

Ashe stood there dumbfounded. His hand streched out to the bathroom door a look of utter disbelief across his face.

"Why you rotten little brat!" He exclaimed.

Laughter erupted in the kitchen at his outburst.

But not just Helix's. Nope it was Shelley's laughter too.

"Oh come on! Not you too Shell?"

Shelley poked her head through the doorway leading down the hall and peeked at the stunned Ashe. Her face broke into a wide cheshire grin. "Hurry up old man dinner's getting cold."

Ashe sputtered.

Throwing his hands into the air he signed in defeat. " Fine. Fine. This ..._old man_ is just gonna wash up and plot his revenge against his son and Shelley, but thats okay." he mumbled to his reflection in the mirror as he washed his hands.

Walking back down the hallway Ashe stood in the doorway leading into the kitchen and watched Helix and Shelley eat. It was a comforting feeling knowing that they Helix was safe and in good health.

Ashe shuddered to think what kind of condition he would've been in if he had stayed with those Dursley's. Just by the way he had looked when he first found him was enough of a clue to what his future would've been. He probably would've eventually died or been so weak and broken he would've been as good as dead.

Shaking his head a little he brought himself out of those thoughts and sat down at the table.

Now was not the time to be thinking about bad things.

He should just be gratefull they found him in time and helped him get better.

He was so happy now. His smile a far cry from that nonexistant dead featured face and fearfull green eyes.

Ashe looked over at Shelley and caught her eye. Not a word verbally passed between them. But the unspoken words rang loud and clear.

They were both glad Helix was with them.

* two weeks later*

Ashe, Shelley and Helix were all walking down Knockturn Alley, doing some shopping for some hard to come by potion ingredients, keeping to themselves when a group of 6 men and 3 women krept out of the shadows and surrounded them, wands drawn and poised at their faces and chests the ring leader took a step forward and addressed Ashe.

"Good evening, Sir." The man snarled."Now as you can see you three are completely surrounded and well lets just say it would be best for you to hand over any valuable items on you."

He looked at Helix and a odd glint came into his eye. "And I'll be takin the youngin' as well."

The group jeered at this comment.

"He is a mighty pretty one." A woman called out. "Just look at those beautifull Emerald eyes of his."

Shelley started to walk towards the woman who spoke, a look of fury across her face she, but was held back by Ashe.

"Ley me go Ashe." Shelley snarled. " That...woman ...has to pay. She will not lay a hand on my boy."

"I know Shelley." Ashe relpied holding her back. "But it's okay. We'll just give them our money okay."

Ashe turned to the leader, "We'll give you our money okay, just please don't take my son."

The man sneered as the gang laughed. "Of course we won't take the child. " he stopped to look at the woman who spoke. " But you see my lovely lady over their really likes your kids eyes. Now I gotta admit he's got some pretty gem quality peekers right there in that noggin of his."

Ashe stilled at those words, Shelley tensed in his arms, and Helix stared at the people around him, calculating their every movement.

A sigh passed through Helix's lips and his shoulders slumped, a look of complete defeat and fear passed through his features and his eyes became as wide and as innocent as a doe. " Papa? Mama?" He called looking at their faces, before turning to the leader and walking towards him, a slight giddy feeling running through his veins making every thing sharper more clear. A tint of red began to cover his vision, and every step he took towards the man his mind became more blank save for one nagging insistant feeling deep in the recesses of his young mind.

It was an urge he hadn't felt since the day he woke up in Ashe's house.

He wanted to kill them. To feel their blood soak his clothes and paint the cobbled alley they were in.

He could do it.

All he had to do was get closer.

And they would be his.

All that blood would be his.

The leader looked at the young child walking slowly up to him. His woman was right the child's eyes were magnificent. And his skin. Oh his ivory skin, so touchable, so kissable, so damn markable and fragile. He would enjoy running his knives down his body.

But something was off about him.

He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that the child was coming closer to him. Why wasn't he running to his parents? Why weren't his parents trying to stop him? To at least protest his movement and to come closer to them?

Something was very wrong with this picture.

But hey who was he to look a hinky punk in the mouth. A gift was a gift and this was one hell of a gift.

Still though, There was something really wrong with this child.

He was... he gave of the air of barely contained bloodlust...it was nervewracking.

But he's just a child.

A child and nothing less.

Innocent and defenceless.

But...

The man shook his head. Trying to shake the uneasy feeling in his gut.

Watching the little boy walk closer he finally smiled. "Thats right little boy come here."

The woman, Shelley, called to the boy. Trying to get him to come back to them.

He didn't listen. He just kept on moving towards him.

Turning towards the men and women in his group he gave the signal before turning back to his two victims. " Well guys it was nice knowing ya'll. But now were finished." Nodding his head he then said, " Kill them. Well loot their bodies."

Looking back down at the child he reached to pick him up when a flash of silver crossed his eyes followed by excruciating burning pain and something warm flowing down his left arm.

He looked down at his arm and his missing hand. "How?" he began stopping when a knife flashed again and his head fell off.

His last thought was, " But he's just a defenseless child...he couldn't possiblely have...stabbed me..."

It was as if the air around them exploded in a fury breaking all tension as everyone began fighting.

Helix, as small as he was weaved in and out of their attackers. Slicing and cutting through their bodies as if they were nothing but warm butter.

Limbs fell and people gaped in shock.

A universal thought flowing through each and every mind. _This is not possible. No child should be able to kill so many with the slightest of ease..._

_He's not human._

Ashe and Shelley both joined in as well disarming and killing as many as possible. Their attackers could not be allowed to live after witnessing Helix, a child, fight with such skill no child should ever possess.

The possibility of it getting back to the Evans Clan was too big.

And that could not happen for all their sakes.

Helix danced around the people, his mind fully incapable of logic or reason. The only thing he saw was blood. The only thing he felt was bloodlust and adrenaline.

It didn't matter who it was. Or what. Female of male. He was going to kill it. He had too.

So he danced and weaved. Cutting through them with ease. Just following the lines on their bodies.

They were covered in lines. And blurry dots...He must hit them.

It was breath taking, all consuming. He loved it.

_**Kill. **_A voice whispered in his mind seductively._** Kill them all. **_

And he did.

Ashe and Shelley watched Helix fight. It was beautiful and deadly at the same time.

"Ashe?" Shelley whispered.

Ashe turned towards Shelley. "I think we're seeing another of his gifts from the Evan's blood." He whispered back.

Shelley nodded her head. "Look at his face Ashe. He looks so ...so... happy...excited..."

"I know." Ashe said. "Looks like Helix is the perfect killer. I've heard of another family member having something similar to what he has."

Shelley turned to look at Helix as he killed the last one."What happened to the person who had the same gift?"

Ashe looked at Helix for a moment before answering. "He went crazy killing everything living in site. When they found him he had already killed the entire Branch family he was apart of." Ashe sighed softly. "There's someone I need to go see, Shelley. We're going to go home and I'll be gone for about a week."

"Why a week?"

"Thats how long it will take to locate her."

"Her?"

"The Magician."

Shelley gasped and stared wide eyed at Ashe. "Its's that serious?" she asked.

Ashe nodded before calling to Helix. "Yes. It's unfortunatley very serious, but she will be able to help him at least slow down the progress of the gift."

"Ashe?"

"Yes?"

"One more thing...How old was the person who killed his banch family?"

Ashe looked at Helix. "He was 9."

AN: Okay that took way longer than I thought it would. But its up. So finally...gah...I got stuck there a little bit. So this took me a few weeks and it would have been longer I just needed to stop and finally post it.

So the next chapter will be up I doont know when because these next 5 weeks are going to be sheer bloody torture for me...yuck...I have spanish and math...And I speak both German and English...So this is going to be swell...bleh..

Okay the next chapter will be Chapter 6 : Training. and it will be a dursley chapter dealling with both Petunia and Dudley and Vernon... So it might be a short chapter...I dont know yet...

Well anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'm terribly sorry for getting it in late, but I was working on it the whole time for like three weeks.

Its finally done!

Read, Review and Love it!

lol Jk.


	7. Chapter 6: Training

Violent Tendencies

Disclaimer: Silas owns nothin. Other wise the Harry Potter series would've been Snarry, Dramoine and Albus Grindelwald. What can I say, I'm a BIG yoai fan. Woot! lol

Okay now I do have to say that this chapter has hints of insanity and cruelty. Well maybe more than hints. So if this turns your stomach then you can probably skip this chapter...It will be pretty much just about the Dursley's and maybe a couple Evans...

Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter albiet a small chapter but a chapter none the less.

Oh and I am almost finished with this mod so I should also, maybe, start updating sooner. I really am going to try, but hey school...its very demanding...

Onwards with the story. Sorry for the long AN. :)

Chapter 6: Training

(Dudley 10 yrs old)

Dudley Dursley was no longer the whale of a child he used to be.

Nope. Not anymore. His mother had made sure of that.

He had slimmed down and became lean. His young body held tightly bound power.

He lived for the Clan. He lived for his mother and father. He lived for revenge.

Just one goal ran through his mind.

Harry Potter was going to die a slow and painful death by his hands.

Dudley grinned as that age old thought ran through his mind.

Yes, Harry Potter was a dead man. So again and again he hit the punching bag infront of him.

Never missing his mark.

Steadly beating his hatred into the bag.

Stopping for a few minutes he walked over to his drink, taking a long swig from it before dumping the rest over his head to cool of his heated skin.

Turning around to face the door he gave his mother a small smile.

She returned his smile and beckoned him to come to her. " I was just up in the council room speaking to the elders." she said a smug look coming across her features." I had to pull a few strings but it's official, you will be competeing with other potiential candidates to become a member of the main Branch's militia."

A smile broke over his face. This was great news.

"Now, " she continued," you know what needs to be done. You will succeed and you will win. Have I made myself perfectly clear, Dudley?"

"Yes ma'am." he replied. "No matter what I will wipe those pathetic wimps across the floor. I will win."

"That's what I want to hear. Now make your momma proud and win that tournament!" she said clasping her hands and grinning widely a glint of ice passed through her eyes momentarily before disappearing and the regular bout of insanity and hatred poured out again.

Dudley shook his shoulders and shuddered, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he turned away from his mothr and somersaulted across the floor to take out several of the automatic dummies.

Standing up from his crouch he turned to his father, who had been standing in the doorway watching the exchange between his wife and son, and grinned, the same insane look in his eyes as his mother's.

Vernon looked on with trepidation.

_Just how on earth did this happen?_ he thought. Feeling the deep loneliness pierce his chest. _It didn't used to be like this. When did it all go wrong?_

He turned to look at his wife as she went to help train their son. The insane look in her eyes had just gotten worse over the years. She had been fine for a while and just little bits would show through.

But then she had taken Dudley out of school and brought him to the Clan. After that they had both changed.

Dudley became more and more like the other children in the Clan, despondent, calculating, wary, and ...angry. He threw himself into the training regimine set by both his mother and the clan, and it wasn't long before his gift developed.

He still remembered that day.

The day Dudley found out about his gift was the day Vernon finally had his eyes opened.

That day that changed everything, started off just like every other day, only there was a sence of ...surrealness in the air.

Petunia was already up and making breakfast, Dudley was in the basement doing his morning reps and he was getting ready for work when there was a sudden, loud crash down in the basement.

Quickly turning off the stove and shoving the newspaper away they both ran to the basement and down the stairs.

"DUDLEY! " they both yelled in union, fear coursing through their veins on what they would find, if Dudley was alright or if something had happened. Something terrible.

Petunia was the first to notice it. But when she did it was like christmas had came over and she had recieved Potter's head gift wrapped and on a solid gold platter.

It was terrifying the look on her face.

Vernon turned from his wife to his son, still not completely getting what the whole thing was about.

Petunia sucked in an excited breath. "My Dudders!" she gasped in glee. " You've done it! You've awakened your gift!"

Vernon stared clueless, before something caught his eye.

The entire room had been scorched. There were lines across the walls where it looked like a whip of fire had struck and the metal bar Dudley used to lift weights was completely melted...right where his hands would have been holding it.

_Oh no.._Vernon remembered thinking. _This can't be happening. Not you too, Dudders._

Looking at them both he shuddered, feeling the last bits of hope die. He had hoped his son would have been skipped and he would not have been born with a gift, but he wasn't.

Vernon ran his hands through his hair and down his face.

...

Shaking his head slightly, Vernon came out of his thoughts and watched his wife and child fight for a few seconds longer. His mind subconsciously planning certain maneuvers.

He had to be ready. It was almost time for the tournament and _it _ needed to be finished by then.

Vernon took one last look at his son, and turned around and left quietly shutting the door behind him and headed back to their little apartment complex in the mansion.

He needed a nap.

...

AN: So what do you guys think about Dudleys power? I'll go more indepth about it later I just wanted to give you all a glimpse of it. Man Petunia sure has gon slightly insane and brought her own son down with her.

So I have a couple of questions for you guys.

1. Should Vernon be good or evil?

2. When do you all want Severus to show up? (I was thinking about having him kind of accidently running into them in ch 8 or ch 9).

Chapter 7: Paladin

Helix meets his first Paladin after hes caught practising jumping. You know I think I'll have severus show up in this chapter...

I hate it when the wheels turn. I have too many ideas running through my head.

Oh and I'm going to be posting a bunch of story ideas on my profile of furture stories I'm going to be writting..or typing...

Anyways, Adios!


End file.
